And the fourth time, Cain kissed back
by KyotoraV
Summary: GlitchCain. Glitch realizes with half a brain, what Cain just doesn't seem to get with half a heart. Final chapter is up! Enjoy!
1. And the first time, it was cold

And the first time, it was cold...

I.

Glitch clung to the cold limp body he had rescued from the snow, trying to spread some heat to the frozen limbs. The breath had returned to Cain's body, but it was shallow, and unsure giving Glitch a reason to panic. He knew what he would have to do in order to save the man, but it hit Glitch a little too close to his hearts desires to strip the man down and lie with him to transfer body heat.

He began with his own clothes, slowly peeling them away, and discarding them behind him. His fingers shook while he removed Cain's as well, and he pressed their bodies close under the lush blankets in the pimp's commandeered wagon.

The cold of Cain's flesh contrasted with the heat radiating from his own form and he shivered to touch the man. But that didn't stop him from doing it. He slowly and smoothly began to rub Cain's arms, pleading with his own hands to force some of their heat into the cold pale skin. His legs slid alongside Cain's, creating a friction between heat and cold that also succeeded in creating a fire in Glitch's heart.

As altruistic as his actions might be there was no denying that he had wished to lie naked with the tin man, preferably when both men were conscious. Glitch moved his hands from arms to torso, pulling himself away slightly, and gently tracing over each shape of his chest, his stomach, his hips, and even passing light fingers across an equally cold manhood. Glitch blushed to himself, smiling as he continued his warming path. It was going to be a long cold process to revive him fully, but Glitch would do whatever it took to keep his tin man alive. He pressed their chests together, and just covered him, nestling his face onto the still icy flash of Cain's shoulder while pulling the blankets even tighter into a cocoon around their bodies.

"D…G…" came a raspy sound that Glitch felt rattle through the chest beneath his ear. He closed his eyes. _Of course, _he thought with an almost bitterness, _her._

"Glitch…" The second name made him lift himself up and look into Cain's face. His head rolled to the left and right, eyes scrunched closed over those beautiful pale irises. His blue tinted lips parted slightly to choke out the name again.

"…Gli…itch…" He sounded so desperate, so broken. Glitch moved a hand up to rest on his cheek.

"It's alright Cain, you'll be alright. I'm here." Glitch gazed at him as his eyes relaxed and he fell back into a healing sleep. "I'm here." He repeated, and bent down, pressing his lips gently against Cain's unmoving cold mouth. A one sided brush of lips that Glitch knew in his heart could never happen again, but he would do anything to save his tin man.

"I love you."

Glitch could feel the shallow breathing become deep and full beneath him, the pale blue lips had begun to go back to a more acceptable color, while Cain's cheeks started to gain back that some semblance of color.

"I love you. I love you. I love you…"Glitch murmured into the air as the wagon darkened with oncoming night, a secret chant that he hoped would be the cure to defeat the cold. His own mantra, as he lay back down to cover the tin man with his warmth, his own prayer.

---------------

And the next time, it will be dirty.


	2. And the second time, it was dirty

And the second time, it was dirty...

II.

"You wanna dance?" Glitch asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'll lead, you follow." Cain replied. Glitch tossed a knowing glance at Cain as they slipped silently down the hill and around the four heavily distracted long coats. Cain held up a hand for Glitch to stand back, which he did. He couldn't however stop himself from watching Cain as he stepped bravely up and began to laugh along with the men.

The dumb long coats took a second too long to realize that Cain wasn't one of them, and he had knocked the closest other the ground before the others could react. However, the one lucky enough to be his target, was also lucky enough to get a punch in. Glitch rushed up behind him, taking one of the men with a flying kick. His mind fired…How the hell did I know to do that?

No time for thoughts though, it seemed a long dormant part of his remaining brain kicked in and he began to fight in a way that surprised even him.

Cain straightened and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, when he saw Glitch…succeeding in beating living daylights expertly from the four long coats.

Cain watched from the side, as Glitch took out the men one by one, with moves that, even as a tin man he had never seen. He twisted and dodged, and delivered one final flying kick to keep the last long coat down. Cain was so distracted by the display of grace, and skill, that he was taken aback when a body suddenly crashed into his and sprawled him out on the hillside behind him. Dirt scattered when they fell, and Cain was left with his arm trapped behind the heavily breathing headcase. He glanced over to see a brigade of long coats marching towards the dark keep.

"You're a deep well, Glitch." Cain said, unintentionally letting his tongue purr over the name. Glitch let out a giggle. He raised himself up, and swung one leg over Cain, pinning him down. He put his hands in the dirt on both sides on Cain's face and just sat there, admiring the confused purse of the tin man's lips.

"It's all about rhythm." He said simply, and dove, connecting mouth to mouth, before Cain had time to ask any questions. Glitch felt the body beneath him go rigid, and he pulled away with a satisfied smile. Suddenly his mind went blank and he just stayed there, straddling Cain. His head cocked side to side.

"Hello, what was I doing?" He asked finding his sudden position over top of another man quite confusing.

"You just…never mind." Cain pushed him off. He watched Glitch's eyes dart around for a second.

"Oh." He said suddenly blushing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you…Hey, where are you going?" Cain got up and walked away, over towards where the beaten long coats lay unconscious.

"The plan?" He said rather darkly, brushing the dirt off of his jacket.

"Oh, right! Cain, what did I…?"

"Shut up Glitch." Cain said, as he began to undress a long coat. Glitch just watched with his head cocked to one side. _Wonder what I did to him? _

---------------

And the next time, there will be leather.


	3. And the third time, we kissed in leather

And the third time, they kissed in leather...

III.

"How do you…?" Glitch had the long leather jacket mostly on, mostly meaning that one arm was in its proper sleeve, but the rest of the jacket failed to find its proper place on his body. Glitch's idea of keeping his original tattered jacket on underneath was not helping matters. Cain could hear Glitch grunting behind him.

"Glitch, just take your other jacket off, we can come back for it later." Cain looked up from fastening the buckles on the front of his jacket to see Glitch reaching behind him for his other sleeve, which was incidentally right on his side.

Cain watched as he strained, his tongue slightly protruding from between those pink lips. Could this scatterbrain seriously be the man who had kissed him so boldly a scant few minutes ago? He rolled his eyes.

"Here, Glitch…Glitch! Just let me help." He grabbed the neglected sleeve and held it up for the headcase to put on.

"No I can do it…oh thank you." Glitch seemed to easily put the rest of the coat on, so Cain bent over to tie up the poor coatless longcoat he had stripped. Once the hands were securely bound, he moved on the next.

Cain caught a glimpse of movement from behind him and he turned to see Glitch spinning around like a puppy dog chasing after its tail. In fact, Cain didn't think he had ever even seen a dog behave this silly. Glitch was spinning in circles, trying, in vain to grab the belt that went around the waist of the jacket. With the buckles undone, the coat spun wildly around him like a skirt. As Glitch spun and tried to reach the belt, his spinning caused it to fall further out of its loops, and drug in the dirt.

"Graceful huh?" Cain continued what he was doing, amazed that Glitch hadn't fallen over from dizziness. But considering the state he was in, the remaining part of his brain was probably gravitationally held to the side of his skull and was screaming "Wheeeee!" enjoying the ride. Cain imagined a brain "Whee!"ing and decided that he had been around the headcase for far too long.

"Glitch, here, just let me…" He reached out towards Glitch, to help, but in that moment, the end of the belt caught beneath his shoe, and with a yell he toppled in the general direction of Cain. In a whirl of leather, and a flurry of limbs the two fell on the ground. Cain was on his back, crushed beneath Glitch. As the dust cleared, Glitch noticed that when he landed, his lips fell directly on Cain's. Cain's eyes were open as wide as Glitch thought possible, in a combination of "Oh, not _again!_" shock, and pain at getting crushed beneath a man who was easily his own weight.

Glitch pulled away, allowing Cain to gasp out the breath he had been holding throughout the tumble.

"Wow, what a tumble!" Glitch giggled seeming, once again to forget that this kiss, the second today, had even happened.

"Get off me, Twinkle toes." He pushed Glitch away. The klutz stood up, and held out a hand. Cain grudgingly took it seeing Glitch strain, and finally pulling himself up with no help from the headcase.

Glitch took a step backwards before their hands disconnected, and managed to step on the end of the belt once again, pulling Cain back to the ground in another whirl of leather, and flurry of limbs. Glitch was giggling this time as the dust cleared. Even Cain felt a smile tug at his lips, partially because he had avoided another liplock, and partially because this was so damned funny.

Cain stood up first this time, helped Glitch up, and buckled the belt soundly around his middle to prevent another fall.

"Such a sweetheart!" Glitch gushed in a silly fashion.

"Yeah, sure, let's just get on with the rescue." Glitch was gazing off in another direction. "Right pumpkin?" He called. Glitch turned around, bits of dried grass in his hair making him look like a smiling scarecrow.

"Of, course! Now what were we doing? I mean why are we in these weird get-ups?" Cain raised an impatient hand to his face, and drug it down. He grabbed Glitch's sleeve, and began to drag him away from the soon-to-be-awake longcoats.

"Come on, Sweetheart." He said with no more intention than anything, and he didn't notice the rather sinisterly intentional smile that graced the face of the headcase.

---------------

And the next time, Cain kisses back.


	4. And the fourth time, Cain kissed back

Au note: I'm sorry this chapter is kind of jumpy, but I simply can't stand rewriting exact events from episodes. Please forgive and enjoy the fourth kiss.

* * *

And the fourth time, Cain kissed back...

IV.

Normally Glitch wouldn't have noticed such a subtle shift in behavior, but when it can to Cain, he most definitely noticed the change. He had been obvious in his advances, right? He had tried to make Cain see that even as Glitch he still held the same awkward attractions that Ambrose did, right? They were outside of Azkadelia's tower, crouching the dirt as Glitch thought this.

He had saved Cain's life, and they had spent a glorious couple days just in each others company. The bond was obvious, anyone watching the two could notice the closeness, notice Glitch's hopeless crush. But then _she_ had to come back. DG. Once the Tin man saw her, it seemed like Glitch had fallen out of the picture, he felt as though he were kicked aside as a useless houseboy in Cain's eyes.

And he didn't like it one bit.

His tin man was drifting away, and all because of a pair of big blue eyes. It wasn't something Glitch could stand for very long. It wasn't particularly that he disliked DG, on the contrary they were fast friends, but something about Cain hanging on her every word and shushing Glitch's that just rubbed him the wrong way.

And then the time for thoughts had ended, and the time for action had begun.

------------

The feeling of being reconnected to your own brain is indescribable. All Glitch knew was that he was no longer the one controlling himself, it was as if the tiny indirect connection with his brain was more powerful than all the thoughts his misfired mind could create. He could see from his eyes, but all was cloudy. He could hear; he could hear Cain saying a name that wasn't his.

_Ambrose._

'That man isn't me anymore Cain, please call me Glitch!' his half brain screamed. It was painful, feeling like everything you are was just shoved off into a corner of itself. It was the greatest feeling of loss, and of hopelessness on Glitch's part because he knew that the one taking him over was…himself.

Just like that it was done. For a few seconds he tried to regain a feeling for his own body, but an arm wrapped around his chest holding him still, making him watch as Cain got shot and fell from his sight. Before Glitch even had time to think, he was connected back, weaker this time, and he still had a sense of self. He tried to shout, to scream, but could only manage to mutter a few numbers to confuse the boy before a hand silenced him.

Then he was back, Glitch, and he still was held, his mind grasped around for ideas, but all he could think was "Cain! Please be alright, please Cain!" The brain in the tank before him shook slightly with the taxation of its nerves.

All of a sudden the man behind him released his hold. Glitch wasted no time in lashing out at the other man, knocking him down in a flurry or kicks. A blinding pain flashed through his body, his eyes barely caught the bald headed man before he fell, black to the world around him.

-------------------

Cain rushed over to Glitch as soon as he could. A pained expression on his face. He shook the lifeless body, getting no response. Raw stood off to the side calming the young viewer. Cain backhanded the headcase on the floor. This finally stirred him, and Glitch opened his eyes and rubbed his cheek.

"Hello. Do I know you?" The confusion of the question was answered by three words.

"Good morning Sweetheart." Cain said this lightly.

"Cain!" Glitch was now fully aware of the situation, fully aware of the hand resting warmly on his chest. Fully aware of the smiling tin man above him.

"I'm sorry, Glitch." He said softly. Glitch reached up and pulled the tin man down connecting mouths in a whirr of harsh need, and ill disguised want. Cain kissed back, his arm trapped between their chests where he had been holding it. His other hand grabbed Glitch around the back of the head, burying his fingers in that flyaway hair. The kiss went deeper, tongues colliding and clashing battling for dominance in a kiss too long in coming. Cain grunted in pain, and pulled away.

"We need that last number to reverse the beam, now think." Cain said, panting through the pain, and heat of the kiss. He grabbed Glitch by the hand and forced him up, taxing his own strength in the process. Glitch hurried to the tank, and stared hopelessly at his floating brain.

-------------

So it was over. Raw stood, with his hands reassuringly on the shoulders of the young viewer. Cain looked at Glitch with raw emotion in his eyes, an emotion that the half-breed knew immediately recognized. Glitch in turn looked back.

Cain took Glitch's hands in his, and kissed him once again.

"What is that feeling?" young Kalm asked.

"Glitch Cain, Love each other." Raw answered. He smiled at the pair, and squeezed Kalm's thin shoulders.

--------------

And for the next million kisses, Cain kisses back.


End file.
